


Help Me Polarize

by ElricsFanfics



Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blushing, Bottom Karkat, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Boys Kissing, Bulges and Nooks, Come Shot, Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Grubscars, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Karkat Swearing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teenagers, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Top Dave Strider, Trolls (Homestuck), Unrequited Kismesissitude, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElricsFanfics/pseuds/ElricsFanfics
Summary: Karkat Vantas, an assassin with a bit of a temper, is hired to kill none other than Prince Dave Strider. It is obviously a difficult task, but a well-paying one at that.Karkat is not nearly as inexperienced at his job as he looks, but still, he had never been faced with a situation like this one.





	Help Me Polarize

‘All you have to do is get in, slit his throat, and get out,’ Karkat told himself in a desperate attempt at soothing his nerves, ‘He’ll be asleep. It can’t be harder than any job you’ve taken before.’

Sneaking into the castle was probably the hardest part, considering the many guards positioned about. Still, Karkat had infiltrated the homes of nobles before and the two were similar. Well, only slightly similar as the royal family was of far greater consequence than any duke or duchess.

Despite his heart pounding in his chest, Karkat managed to sneak through the long, stone corridors completely unseen. Fortunately, his ashen skin complimented the illusion of a shadow his black robes granted. Though trolls had bright orange horns, Karkat’s were conveniently small and could be easily concealed.

Soon, Karkat found himself standing before the grand oaken door of the prince. His skin prickled in anticipation as the thrill and fear of the situation grew more apparent. He raised his hand to the wood, taking a deep breath. He knew better than to hesitate, as it could cost him his life, but this mission would be life-changing. He was about to, quite literally, have royal blood on his hands.

The door was heavy, but Karkat was careful to ensure it wouldn’t squeak. A single sound could alert the entire castle of his presence. He darted through the crack, a band of light flickering over him obtusely. With a gentle nudge, the door was once more shut, sealing the room off from the rest of the world. The prince would be dead, and Karkat long gone, before the clock could even toll the next day.

At least, those were the thoughts floating about Karkat’s think pan.

His head snapped to the side, catching a glimpse of movement from where the prince lay. Over the sound of blood in the troll’s hear ducts, a new sound could be heard: laboured breathing. The unexpected noise permeated the otherwise still air. Karkat feared his breathing would too be heard as panic tugged at him.

He skirted the room, positioning himself perpendicular to the bed as to gain a better vantage point. Perhaps the prince was simply dreaming? It wasn’t an uncommon phenomenon.

Since they were mostly nocturnal, trolls’ eyes were often well-adjusted to the dark. Karkat squinted, using this to his advantage as he tried to discern the exact situation. His heart stopped. The prince was very much awake. Not only that, but he was… Karkat wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but it wasn’t sleeping, which meant it wasn’t good news.

The troll gritted his teeth, he had a vague idea of what was occurring and, in spite of his terror, felt slightly disgusted. Disgust with the prince, but mildly with himself as well for being privy to this just before his death.

The prince halted, glancing in Karkat’s direction. The troll seized up, unaware he had just exhaled a sigh reflective of his thoughts. He could feel the prince’s gaze upon him, but his safety was practically guaranteed in the dim lighting.

There was a rustling of fabric as the prince’s breath slowed and he sat up a little more. He had adjusted his posture and seemingly disregarded whatever had piqued his attention.

Karkat was suddenly faced with a decision: would he strike? The odds were in his favour that the prince would be caught off guard, but what if he shouted for help? The whole royal guard would surely appear in an instant! And money is worth nothing to a corpse.

The troll could leave in the same unnoticed fashion as he had entered, but, not only was that the coward’s way out, he had been planning this moment for weeks! Reconnaissance was tricky and to abandon the effort would render it all futile.

The prince rolled over to rifle through the drawer of his nightstand. There was a small thud as a candle fell off the top. Wordlessly, Karkat watched as it rolled across the floor, halting at his foot.

“Shit…” The prince muttered, “Could you pass me that?”

Karkat’s heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

“You can show yourself. I was just trying to light that candle, anyway.”

There was silence as the troll clenched his jaw, unsure of himself.

“I heard you, you know. I know you’re there.”

Silence.

“If you’re going to be a pervert, can you at least be a helpful one and pass me that candle?” The prince asked again, sticking his hand out expectantly.

With his cover completely blown, Karkat’s decision became exponentially more imperative. He took an audible breath to clear his mind. In order to silence his breathing for the past few minutes, Karkat had to reduce his inhales. This hadn’t helped his think pan at its job, but that was before he knew his presence was detected.

Perhaps against better judgement, Karkat knelt down and picked up the candle. He almost did hand it back to the prince, but found himself hesitating. If he were seen, he would be killed on the spot within minutes or be unable to ever return in fear of the consequences.

The prince gestured casually for the candle.

“No,” Karkat responded flatly.

“Not cool, dude.”

The troll growled, eyes narrowing,

“I should just strangle you at this point.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

‘This,’ Thought Karkat with disgust, ‘Is Prince Dave.’ He clenched his fists, infuriated by the prince’s unnecessary promiscuity. Yet, a part of him felt compelled by his immoral offers.

“If I wanted you dead, you would have been about two minutes ago,” The prince informed him calmly, “You can put that away,” He added, hearing the telltale sound of a blade being drawn.

Reluctantly, Karkat sheathed the dagger,

“I can’t leave without killing you.”

The prince snorted, flopping back on the bed,

“You wouldn’t do that. Not now that you know I’m awake.”

Karkat bit back a remark at the prince, unsure of what he would do.

“You’re curious too, right? Trolls have some fucking strange sex habits. Do you guys even jack off?”

“How do you know I’m a troll?” The other hissed in reply.

Prince Dave shrugged,

“You guys have to best reason for killing me, what with my bro fucking around in your land.”

“I’m here on behalf of someone else, but that doesn’t matter. I will kill you.” The troll supplied, emphasizing the ‘will’.

The prince groaned in displeasure, gazing at the ceiling.

“I know, I know. And I didn’t even get to finish…” He mumbled.

“Finish what?” Karkat demanded, stepping forward. Even with the darkness, he had hoped for it to be an intimidating action, however, since he had been still for so long, he tottered awkwardly for a second. He hoped the prince hadn’t seen that.

Prince Dave looked back in the general direction he knew the troll intruder was with a caustic look,

“Don’t play dumb. Trolls are supposed to be really smart.”

“I’m not playing dumb, asshole!” Karkat sneered. ‘He means his masturbation, right? But finish? How?’

The prince opened his mouth to speak, but shut it immediately. He purses his lips coyly,

“Do you want to see?”

Equally overwhelming waves of disgust and curiosity were elicited at the offer as Karkat’s face gray flushed with colour. ‘How indecent of a prince!’

“I- uh… I-“ The red-faced troll stammered.

“C’mere,” Dave instructed with an accidental slightly commanding tone.

Karkat’s feet moved if their own accord, drawing him closer to the bedside.

‘No!’ The troll shouted internally, ‘One does not consort with the enemy! Unless… he couldn’t be my kismesis? Are these feelings of caliginous romance?’

As Karkat neared, Dave pulled back the sheets to reveal his hard member. The troll had never seen one before, but refused to let himself betray his curiosity.

“You humans take such pride in your disappointing junk.”

Dave scoffed in mock indignance, 

“At least I don’t have some freak tentacle dick like you do!”

Karkat crossed his arms, perching on the edge of the bed next to the prince, “Humans don’t even use buckets…”

“I’m going to choose to ignore that, because I really don’t want to know at the moment,” Dave stated as he grasped the base of his shaft.

“It’s not even prehensile? Pathetic. Humans are incredibly disappointing.”

Dave gritted his teeth,

“See, now that’s fucking weird.”

Karkat rolled his eyes,

“Carry on with your strange gratification ritual then.”

“Don’t trolls do something along this line? Like some sort of masturabtion?” Dave pressed.

“Some do. It’s quite taboo, though.”

The prince hummed in acknowledgement as he work his hand up and down in even strokes. He thumbed the tip and grunted in response, leaning his head on the troll’s shoulder,

“You never told me your name,” He whispered huskily, “I’m sure you know mine already.”

“My name is unimportant,” Karkat grumbled, watching the other boy’s movements. His strokes began to pick up speed which resulted in the prince moaning softly into the troll’s ear.

A shiver washed over Karkat, brought on by the attack on his senses that was Prince Dave’s ministrations of his dick, coupled with the moans and pants in his ear.

“You can’t have a drop dignity left in you after this,” Karkat scoffed.

“Maybe,” Dave forced out between moans, “But you’re a nice touch.”

Karkat’s fading blush returned in full force,

“You’re more of the pervert here than me.”

The prince’s breath hitched as his strokes became jerky. He let out a sigh of relief as he came, splattering his navel with the fluid. His tensed muscles relaxed and a lazy grin spread over his face.

The troll’s thighs pressed together tightly as, to his surprise, he had unintentionally become quite wet.

“Ta-da,” Dave breathed, pulling his underwear back up and leaning onto the pillows again.

“Pitiful,” Karkat remarked weakly, swallowing a lump in his throat, “I expected more.”

The prince raised an eyebrow,

“I thought trolls were too good to fuck humans?”

“That’s-” The troll stammered out a pathetic attempt at a protest.

“That’s what you were trying to tell me, dude. I’m not fucking stupid.”

Karkat reeled around, kneeling over the boy and seizing his neck with both hands. His yellow nails pressed at the skin dangerously. He glared, red eyes meeting each other with curiosity and intrigue.

“Kinky,” Dave wheezed.

The troll’s hands locked up for a second, but he released him. He clenched his fists angrily and sat back, straddling the prince’s bare chest,

“I can’t kill you, prince.”

“I guess that’s good for me,” He chuckled, rubbing his neck tentatively.

Karkat glared at him, hoping his earlier blush had completely faded.

Dave cleared his throat,

“You’re… um…”

“What?” Karkat demanded. He followed the prince’s gaze down, noticing the very obvious wet patch on his crotch. The troll jumped back nimbly to the other side of the bed. Face red once again with mortification.

Dave glanced back down at the translucent red fluid smeared on his pale skin,

“Huh.”

“You are the worst target I’ve ever had,” Karkat hissed through gritted teeth.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” The prince asked plainly, pointing at the troll’s crotch.

Karkat was prepared to deny his offer, but merely bowed his head in shame and mumbled some sort of affirmation.

“Cool. Come over here then,” Dave called.

The troll compliantly crawled over and sat beside the prince.

“Lie down.”

Again, Karkat listened, lying back and propping himself up on his elbows. Dave removed the troll’s pants and underwear then kneeled between his legs. Karkat looked away, face still hot.

“So this is a nook?” The prince whispered to himself.

“If you’re going to do something, do it!” Karkat exclaimed with an accidental whine, “Don’t waste my time.”

“Don’t be so needy,” Dave scoffed jokingly.

‘Don’t be so teasing then,’ Karkat fought back to urge to reply.

Slowly, Dave inserted a finger into the troll’s dripping nook. Karkat gasped at the foreign sensation, daring to look back back Dave who gazed back intently. The troll struggled to meet his eyes, but forced himself to do so, hoping to regain a fraction of his pride.

Dave looked back down as he placed another finger inside. Karkat inhaled sharply as the boy worked his digits within him. Suddenly, his fingers reached deeper, hitting a shame globe. The troll’s breath hitched in surprise.

“Oh?” Dave smirked, studying the troll’s face. He felt something slimy wrap around his wrist. Upon inspection, it was the troll’s bulge which had unsheathed itself in response to Dave’s actions. Karkat watched as it stroked the prince’s wrist, coating it in slurry.

“Could you tell me your name?” Dave repeated, stilling his fingers, “I need something to call you by.”

The troll whined involuntarily, but didn’t answer.

“Come on,” Dave encouraged, “I won’t continue unless you tell me,”

“It’s Karkat,” He muttered, body quivering with want.

“Karkat,” Dave echoed, “Cool name.”

Immediately, his fingers picked up a rapid pace, making Karkat cry out with pleasure. His bulge writhed erratically, curling and uncurling around Dave’s wrist.

“Stop!” Karkat panted, “Please stop.”

Dave withdrew his hand gently, albeit quizzically,

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never done anything like this before, but I know it shouldn’t happen without a bucket.”

“One time won’t hurt.”

“But this is what kismeses do!” Karkat protested.

“Kismesis? That’s the rivalry one, right? You really think that’s what this is? We literally just met.” Dave was bewildered.

“Don’t you hate me?” Karkat sputtered.

“No? I thought of this more like a weird hookup.”

“You- you do?” The troll was incredulous. He cleared throat, “Regardless, it will be quite the mess. A staining one at that.”

Dave shrugged,

“I’m the prince. I’m not really worried getting new sheets.”

“We could,” Karkat nervously cleared his throat again, “Do something else if you wanted to…”

“Well that would be new for both of us then,” Dave responded causally, “Switch spots with me.”

Dave removed his underwear and sat upright at the head of the bed. Karkat faced away, straddling his hips. His bulge wrapped around the other boy’s member beneath him, wriggling a little to make it hard again.

“Are you ready?” Asked the prince. Karkat didn’t say anything, instead responding by lowering himself onto Dave.

The troll squeezed his eyes shut, fully sheathing the alien dick. It made his insides tingle and he quivered when it touched his shame globes.

Dave exhaled heavily with pleasure, placing his forehead on Karkat’s back and his hands on his hips,

“I want to see your face.” He whispered.

Karkat rolled his eyes and repositioned himself to face the prince, once more hovering over his hips. A pale moonbeam illuminated his features for Dave to admire. He smiled, the troll biting his lip and looking away.

“At least my assassin is pretty,” The prince laughed, his hands under Karkat’s shirt, stroking his waist absentmindedly.

Karkat worked his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He set his arms on Dave’s chest, staring into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Karkat lowered his nook onto the human dick.

Despite the weight pressing him down, Dave craned his neck up and closed his eyes, kissing the troll whose own eyes widened in surprise. Both attempted to push their tongues past the other’s lips, meeting in the middle aggressively. Karkat melted into the kiss, pressing their chests together and gripping Dave’s hair.

The prince ran his fingers up Karkat’s sides, reaching several raised bits of flesh on his torso. The troll’s hands tensed against the other’s head as he pulled back from the kiss, panting breathlessly,

“Grub scars,” He informed softly with a hitched breath as his hips began to grind down instinctively.

Dave hummed a vague reply, rubbing small circles on the aforementioned grub scars. While squirming from the sensitivity, Karkat pinned Dave down by the shoulders and bent over his chest, panting heavily,

“If you keep this up...” The troll grunted distractedly, nails digging into Dave’s flesh.

Karkat gasped as the human’s hands suddenly slid down to his ass. Dave sat up and the troll situated his face next to his ear,

“Don’t fucking pussy out,” He growled, “Fucking be a good kismesis.”

Dave scoffed, “Not every person needs to be in one of your shitty quadrants.”

Karkat’s retaliation was cut short by an unexpected, unbridled moan as Dave thrust the troll’s hips down. The gray-skinned boy’s arms wrapped around the other’s back, claws scratching at the skin desperately.

As Dave continued the aggressive movements, Karkat’s moans and swearing in his ear got progressively more lecherous and profane. He kept scratching at the human’s back too, leaving bright red welts in his wake. Both dripped with sweat from the intense heat of each other's bodies.

Dave finally thrust his own hips as well, which was Karkat’s undoing. The troll growled lowly, his eyes wrenched shut and his back arched wildly. He still clung to Dave, fingers toes curling as ecstasy washed over him. A few drops of blood ran down Dave’s back, but he didn’t notice, too mesmerized by the obvious euphoria the troll was experiencing.

Karkat’s already slick nook oozed with slurry and his bulge shot more forth, completely coating both his and Dave’s stomachs.

Karkat’s heavy pants slowed gradually and he found the strength to open his eyes. Dave, cupping his cheeks was staring back.

“Wh-” The troll began to speak, but what promptly silenced by the prince’s lips on his again. Dave nipped at the other’s lip, the newfound taste of blood mingling with that of their sweat. There was no battle for dominance this time, as Karkat found himself willing accepting the fervour the human’s tongue demonstrated. 

“You didn’t come,” The troll stated pointedly, breaking the kiss, “Was I inadequate?”

“Nah,” Dave breathed, “You were great.”

“Then why didn’t you come?”

He shrugged,

“I was focusing on you.”

Karkat narrowed his eyes,

“That’s un-kismesis-like. There’s no rivalry there!”

Dave groaned,

“We’re not kismeses, Karkat.” Karkat chose to ignore that, licking the blood off his lip.

“But yes, I would still like to come sometime before I die.” The human added with mock demure.

Still dripping with slurry, Karkat unsheathed Dave’s member and kneeled between his legs. He bent down to his dick, trying to retain his resolute composure.

“You don’t have to blow me.” Dave’s tone softened, “Just jerking me off would be enough if you really wanted to help.”

“Shut up,” Karkat huffed, bearing his teeth menacingly.

The human’s eyebrows shot up,

“It should be illegal for anyone with teeth like those to give a blow job.”

“You think my teeth are sharp?” Karkat snickered, “You should see those of a highblood. Even a tealblood could pierce through flesh in an instant.” Dave grimaced at the thought. He agreed though, albeit somewhat reluctantly, despite the eager twitching of his still hard dick.

Karkat licked a stripe up Dave’s shaft, gauging his reaction. The human smiled tensely in response, so he wrapped his lips around the tip. Mindful of his teeth, Karkat took a few inches into his mouth. Dave groaned, placing his hand on the back of the troll’s head.

‘I can’t go much further,’ Thought Karkat soberly. He glanced up as best he could, to find Dave, holding his breath and clenching his eyes shut. Karkat slid back up,

“You can’t really be that nervous,” He groaned scathingly.

“That’s not it,” Dave breathed, attempting to cover the blush rapidly spreading over his face with his hand, “You’re just really hot.”

Karkat’s voice caught in his throat and he went bright red as well,

“Don’t say dumb shit,” He scolded half-heartedly, wrapping his hand gingerly around Dave’s waiting member.

Karkat pumped it a few times, mimicking Dave’s actions earlier as best he could. The human winced,

“I’d appreciate it if you loosened up on the grip a little.”

But Karkat wasn’t paying him much notice. ‘I’ll try again,’ He told himself. The troll’s motions ceased in an instant as his mouth hovered over the alien dick. His hands took root on Dave’s hips for support.

“Karkat,” Dave whispered, “You don’t have to push yourself for my sake.”

The troll was unsure what to reply with, not to mention the preoccupation he was facing. Still, he was determined and enveloped the whole shaft. As a result, he gagged and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Holy shit,” The prince gasped, surprised by the vigour Karkat presented. ‘What’s he trying to prove?’ He chuckled to himself.

Karkat created some suction, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. He was embarrassed, but not entirely unhappy with the situation.

“F-fuck,” Dave stuttered, fingers lost in the troll’s dark hair. His hips twitched up and he came in Karkat’s throat. The troll gagged, head jerking up in revulsion as he coughed for air.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck, chest heaving,

“Sorry, dude.”

Come had still splattered onto Karkat’s collarbones as he sat up. The troll spat come from his mouth onto the floor, wiping at his frowning lips disgustedly,

“Vile.”

“I can imagine.”

“No, you can’t,” Karkat smirked pushing him against the bed and kissing him roughly. He pressed his tongue against Dave’s, forcing him to taste the salty fluid.

The blond recoiled with a grimace,

“I’m even more sorry now.”

Karkat spat on the floor again and continued the kiss, his hands cradling Dave’s face while his hands worked their way around his torso.

“It’s probably past midnight by now,” Karkat whispered into his ear.

“No,” Dave murmured, hugging Karkat to his chest and stroking his back, “Please stay with me.”

“We both know I can’t.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

The troll paused, placing a chaste kiss on the prince’s neck, “Maybe.” His breath fluttered over the pale skin like a gentle caress.

“Goodbye, Karkat.”

“Goodbye, Dave.” 

Silently, the troll redressed and disappeared in the same manner he had arrived.


End file.
